It is known that mass air flow signals produced by conventional mass air flow sensors may drift over time so that the corresponding mass air flow values computed from the mass air flow signals may become increasingly inaccurate. It is therefore desirable to compensate for variations of the mass air flow signals produced by conventional mass air flow sensors.